clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex001
Alex's NEW talk page. My former talk page has been shifted to this page. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thank you for letting me update it. Every time I do that, the comments I checked are the ones before the time of my edit. Dancing Penguin 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Contests (and MMK) Can I be your personal asisstant for the Wiki Contests? We could think up categories together and other stuff. I, of course, would not be able to vote, and would be put on the "judge" bit. So, can I? Oh, and check MMK talk page. KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 02:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Wiki Contests Would you like me to make us a planning page? KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 21:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) A judge is me? Can I also be a judge on the contests occasionally? Akbaboy I have a ban hammer and I am not afraid to use it. Hiya? 00:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Fighting over an article is crap. Can we share it 50/50?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No I merged the UPR into MAI. It makes MAI larger and more powerful.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sysop? Were you a sysop once? KingH10 ;^) Big Time Rush rules! 23:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Question. IhavewonsomeoftheWikiContests,butdoIgetthetemplatesmyselforwaitforsomeonetogiveittome?--WikiBlueDude 18:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A judge is me NOT. I don't want to be a judge anymore. K? Good. 16:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't angry and you didn't offend me. I just don't feel like it anymore. 14:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Please put an absence notice for me on the main page! I have no access to computer currently (on an iPod currently)and I am leaving for Michigan today. I'll be gone until July 7th. Please put an absence for me on the Main Page. Thank You! -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 15:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The picture. I know, it's bad. User:Gary the Gaget Dude I need airport help! I need your expertise with airports... I created Dan Beronews-Mattress Village Inter-Continental Airport and need help. Thanks, --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 23:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: The warehouse idea sounds good, it should be small with regional flights that connect to bigger airports. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 19:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Blog I wrote a blog regarding your dedication to the wiki. --EternalMagma Re-conquering of Freezeland I think we should make another story where Triskelle gathers an army and takes back his land, and everything goes back to normal. We could expand on characters, like his son, daughter, and Ratspoopin. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Blog Check my blog out. User blog:Mectrixctic/re-Conquest of Freezeland THX Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) BoF Are you asking Benny questions because you want to know more, or is it just RP? If it's not RP, then you should ask me. I'll answer your questions after I finish my HW (if I have time). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Expecting Monaco? TOO BAD. OASIS TIME.']]) View this template 19:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You should know that Benny is too annoyed with your character to give him any information. Besides, he doesn't just hand out brochures about the BoF to mere mortals. I'll see if I can answer those questions this weekend. Right now, homework is stacking up. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Expecting Monaco? TOO BAD. OASIS TIME.']]) View this template 01:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering.... Can our characters be friends? I'm trying to get my character Diosus a few people he knows and it would be a real help if you would! P.S Incase you havent heard yet because your not that active anymore I guess, this is Ben Hun's new account!A Wizard is never late''' he arrives precisely when he means to! 21:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The Leader is NOT Socialist/Communist He is mostly a liberal conservative/conservative liberal, supports Capitalism, the free market etc etc etc.-- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 20:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC)